


【VJIN】冬日风景

by xxxcaro



Category: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【VJIN】冬日风景

冬日是幸运的季节。

 

金泰亨坐在公园的长椅上，夜色渐晚，只有旁边一盏路灯陪着他，暖黄色灯光把他包裹住，孤零零丢在落雪纷飞的冬日。

有一小朵雪花越过帽沿吻上他的睫毛，他眨眨眼，小东西随即落到眼下，一点点融化了。

前方马路有汽车驶过，带着路面摩擦声渐渐远去，他抖掉棕色大衣上细碎的雪，站起身。

 

沿着铁桥行走时金泰亨打开相机，拍了夜间落在铁索上叫不出名的鸟，在鸟儿展翅飞起后镜头追着那团黑影移动，晃过前方时停在迎面而来的男人熟悉的脸上。

“……珍哥？”

男人显然也感到意外，唇微张着，呵出一小团白雾“泰亨？”

 

于他国冬日的雪夜里偶遇，两人一个倚在铁桥栅栏上，一个站在侧旁，暂且都抛下行进的目的地。

“你住哪儿？”

“还没定呢。”

金硕珍露出明显的讶异表情“这么晚了。”

“对呀，还没定”金泰亨冲人笑得开怀，仿佛没有住所并不是什么大不了的事“我这边走边找呢。”

“你真是……”金硕珍欲言又止，似乎要脱口而出什么善意的责备，但最终只是扯起嘴角摇摇头，伸手撇掉金泰亨肩头越积越多的雪“在外面呆多久了？”

“有点冷”金泰亨答非所问。

金硕珍叹口气，搭在栅栏的食指抬起指向前方“和我住吧。”

金泰亨垂手调整着镜头，露出疑惑的神情。

“我定了家庭旅店”男人又补一句“双人间。”

他调整镜头的手顿了顿。

“好。”

 

金硕珍只在这短暂呆五天，金泰亨则准备留一个月采风，他们共有五天的时间可以一同度过。

认真算起来，两人认识已有好些年头，同吃同住十几年后各奔东西，早已不再青春年少。

其实很多事情做起来远不如说着容易。

当初商量着半年一聚，最少也得一年一聚，真散了后各自有各种各样的事务缠身，天南地北要再聚首得费不少心思。

金泰亨想起自己的旧友，他在学校那会有个要好的伙伴，来首尔前他们在车站抱住哭作一团。

然后呢？

……记不清了。

感情这东西随着时间冲刷可增可减，大多时候偏向后者。

大家所处的环境、接触的人、做过的事都不一样，对彼此的了解没那么深后，渐渐的原本亲密的关系也会被这些看似不值得在意的小细节稀释。

挺可惜的。

偶尔在安静的夜晚金泰亨回想起类似的过往会感到惋惜，但也仅仅是这样，他不大会主动迈出靠近的第一步。

如今有这样的巧遇着实称得上惊喜。

 

入住的第一天，是个适合四处走走的好天气。

金泰亨起床时金硕珍已经没在房间了，他下楼看见男人正坐在小餐厅一角吃早点，把水果包在嘴里两颊鼓起嚼啊嚼。

像只小仓鼠。

他们还是同进同出的团员时，网络上有金硕珍属于什么派动物的热帖，金泰亨那日闲得无聊点进去看，什么仓鼠、羊驼、狐狸、短尾袋鼠一字排开，活脱脱动物世界的类别简介。

他一目十行浏览下来，回想着记忆中这位哥哥平日的模样。

仓鼠？吃东西时脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的是挺像。

他坐在沙发上被自己的奇思妙想逗得笑出声，换来一旁金硕珍疑惑的一瞥，见他越发控制不住面上的笑容，金硕珍挑眉问“你看什么呢笑成这样？”

“没事没事”他护着手机屏幕向后躲了躲“随便看看我们的热贴。”

金硕珍皱起眉，嗫嚅着唇半晌吐出一句“要有什么不好的评论也别太在意。”

金泰亨一下反应过来，可能是自己前两日被恶评影响的不佳状态让对方担心了。

不是没看过恶评，倒不如说恶毒的话见的多了。

但语言的利刃接踵而至，刀刀刺向失去至亲不久的金泰亨内心最柔软的部分时，要维持笑容不大容易，在舞台上、在录制团综时的无所谓放于镜头之外则难以维系。

别人的好金泰亨总能敏锐感知，会默默记下，他可能不太会说，或将想表达的谢谢藏在心里，可他会捧着一颗真心递上去。对于别人的恶意，他会伤心会委屈，转头眨眨眼把泪吞回，自我消解。

消解不了的部分就像刀刃扎破的伤口，缓慢愈合后也会留下痕迹，他只装傻权当无事发生。

“没事”他应了一声，见金硕珍眉头没松，垂眼笑了笑“真没事。”

然后嘴里就被对方喂了一瓣橘子，挺酸，他忍耐着嚼两口吞下“好吃。”

金硕珍不疑有他，把剩下的囫囵喂进嘴里，鼓起脸颊肉咀嚼，不肖两秒就露出痛苦的表情“这么酸！”

几年时间倒没改变男人这个习惯，金泰亨看着餐桌前金硕珍仓鼠般的吃相，立刻就找回些许熟悉感。

 

隔日他们一起去了附近的游乐园，这本不在金硕珍的旅行计划之内，可金泰亨一早起来穿戴整齐后直接蹲在他床边“哥，去游乐园吗？”

话里没有强求的意思，只是询问。

金硕珍看着对方近在咫尺的脸，少年时稍嫌稚嫩的样貌变成更加成熟深邃的面容，可那双眼依旧生机盎然。

只听男人在他耳边说了句“今天天气挺好的”，不知怎么他的心情也愉悦起来，脱口而出。

“行。”

 

这是很神奇的感受，和金泰亨呆在一块自己似乎也年轻了几岁，这个弟弟就像永无岛的彼得潘，时间在他身上永远停下脚步。

金硕珍看见金泰亨指着贩售车冲这边笑得咧开嘴，一如记忆中的模样。

“哥，吃甜筒吗？”

“……这可是冬天。”

“我知道”金泰亨点点头，嘴咧得更开了“所以吃甜筒吗？”

 

两人拿着甜筒，金硕珍左手还攥着对方给他打的一个气球，他们有一句没一句闲聊，雪落在手上融化了，晕开低温冻出的红。

金泰亨冲手背呵一团气“哥结婚了吗？”

“还没，怎么？”金硕珍给了他一肘“想见嫂子了？”

“嗯”他应了一声。

模棱两可，也不知是或不是。

“那哥有女朋友吗？”他又问。

恰好有游园车驶过，音乐声盖过金硕珍的回答，金泰亨只看见男人张了张嘴，却没听出对方说了些什么。

等周围安静下来，他却失去再询问的勇气，不了了之。

 

出了游乐园已经七点，回旅店的路上他们路过一座石桥，可能不是什么景点，四周没几个行人，石桥跨过一条结冰的小湖，对面是覆着厚雪的草丛。

金泰亨三两步穿过桥踩上去，挤在一块儿的雪花被他压得噗嗤直叫，觉得有趣似的，他又迈着步子踏了两脚。

“你几岁了啊？”金硕珍站在石桥台阶上看着他笑。

多难得呢，会为了踩雪的声音感到新奇，会录下快门声和小酒馆门口挂着的铃铛在冬日寒风里摇曳而出的声响。

他好像变了不少，又或许一点也没变。

就像初次见面这孩子受了其他人诓骗给自己跳舞一样，非常惹人喜爱的纯真。

“珍哥，来吧！”金泰亨在这时扭过头，眼里都是喜悦兴奋的光，他冲金硕珍招招手，像是发现了什么新奇事物一般呼喊着“这里的雪好软！”

金硕珍只笑了笑，摇摇头。

“快来吧！”金泰亨见他不动，三两步跑来抓过他的手把他往原本长满青草的雪地里带。

冬日很冷，风割在手上带来刺骨的寒，可金泰亨握着他的手就像本人一样柔软温热。

真暖和。

他轻轻捏了捏金泰亨的指尖，对方有所察觉，回头疑惑地望着他。

闭上眼，金硕珍恍惚间听见脚底积雪发出的咯吱声，好像这些水蒸气凝结成的冰晶真的在嚷嚷着'快点挪脚吧，我们要被挤死了！'

这就是金泰亨眼里看见的东西吗？多么可爱。

“雪挺软的。”

他缓缓勾起嘴角，再睁眼时视界里是金泰亨欣喜的面庞，男人正兴奋地点头“我就说吧！”，那副模样看起来得意极了。

这孩子的生长好像停在了他们分开的时候，多年后还是如此熟悉。

 

新的一天还挺吉利，金硕珍推开窗时感叹了句。

楼下有一对新婚夫妇，新娘拿着捧花，洁白的婚纱与雪地融为一体，仿佛自冰雪中诞生的美丽公主，和新郎紧紧相拥也不感到冷，脸上绽开的笑极富感染力。

幸福的模样看得金硕珍也忍不住露出笑容，身旁不知什么时候挤过来的金泰亨早就笑眯了眼。

下一秒，金泰突然手拢嘴边做筒状冲那对新人喊了一声“新婚快乐”，楼下两人望过来，得到祝福后的笑容更加明朗。

新娘用蹩脚的英语回复着“也祝你们幸福。”

祝福的话语总是令人愉快的。

金硕珍只稍微转过视线就瞧见金泰亨克制不住笑意的侧脸，从前即是如此，这个感性的弟弟总会为许多小事感到愉快。

并不昂贵的生日礼物都能让他开心许久，只是随口一提金泰亨生日自己送了一条手链，对方即刻在镜头前把戴在腕上的手链露出，语调是可爱的欢喜“在这里哦。”

对于他人哪怕一点点善意和馈赠都会小心捧在手中。

 

下午去集市闲逛一会后正巧赶上下雨，雨不大，但若一直在雨中行走也不合适。

“还好带了伞”说着金泰亨从包里摸出伞，把伞撑开望向他“挤一挤？”

回程路上前方有个冒雨快步行走的黑发少年，头发已经淋湿，顺着发梢正滴下雨水，看背影不过是金泰亨刚刚进公司时一般的年纪，金硕珍不知怎么就有些于心不忍。

“要不我们——”

“哥，我们送送他吧”金泰亨接过话头。

少年腼腆笑着接受了他们的好意，巧合的是少年的父辈和他们来自同一个国家，交流起来并不困难。

一路上他们把对方的个人情况翻了个底朝天，少年放下最初的防备，红着脸给他们讲了个父辈讲过的gag，金硕珍听后拍着手哈哈大笑，金泰亨看着金硕珍夸张笑着的模样也捂脸勾起唇角。

三个人挤在一把伞下笑得东倒西歪，伞面遮不住他们，他们的外套或多或少落上雨水。

有那么一瞬金硕珍感觉自己回到了从前，北欧行、或是马耳他旅行那段时间。

“说真的，他会不会觉得我们是怪叔叔？”把人送到后金硕珍凑到金泰亨耳边。

“还真有可能”金泰亨认真想了想，点头道“年龄差摆在那儿呢。”

“那他还和我们聊那么起劲。”

“是哥你太自来熟啦——”

“可是你先打的主意——”

他们对上视线，几秒后一同笑出声。

 

金硕珍离开当日，金泰亨起了个早，却发现旁边床铺已空，忙张望一眼门边行李确认人还没走才放下心洗漱。

他认认真真剃干净几日里就冒出的浅胡茬，拍上须后水，梳顺了最近一直塞在帽子里的额发，找回些许从前的模样。

看着镜子里的自己，和十几年前初出道时相比五官没太大变化，但岁月还是在他身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹，他的眼尾已经浮现出浅浅的纹路，眼睛里装的故事也多了不少。

“可我的心情没有变”金泰亨看向洗漱台上摆着的手链，是当初金硕珍送他的生日礼物，表面已经有点氧化发黑“我还是喜欢你。”

 

他把金硕珍送到车站。

“走了”金硕珍说。

“好”他点点头。

 

他们之间有一段不为人知的过往。

在成员们分道扬镳的前一周，两人阴差阳错突破了应有界限。

肉体关系。

或许不是阴差阳错，他们对对方的酒量心知肚明，聚餐时只抿了几口的金泰亨和喝了两杯的金硕珍，绝不可能醉到酒后乱性的地步，况且真喝醉了，生理条件也不容许事情发展到这一步。

不过是借着酒意掩饰，一人放纵、一人默许。

金硕珍任由小三岁的弟弟把自己压倒在宿舍中柔软的床铺，剥开单薄的衣裤。

年轻的身躯伏在上方挺动，金硕珍艰难接纳着。

显然在这方面两人都是初次尝试，比起快感金硕珍感到更多的是疼痛。

不同以往这个弟弟在自己面前听话温驯的模样。

金泰亨甩了甩头，憋着一股狠劲似的猛烈冲撞进来，丝毫没顾及他的感受，只是用力一次次推得更进，仿佛要将他整个人从内部完全侵蚀。

疼，太疼了。

偶尔擦过前列腺的快感压不住一次又一次野蛮撞上柔软内里和强制撑开的痛感。

金硕珍想躲，却被制住腰动弹不得。

他知道这个弟弟即使是玩闹，耍狠的力气也绝不输于他，这一点在舞台上早已领教，却没想到会以如此方式出现在此时此刻。

“够了、够了……”他闭眼承受着，连制止也被进入的动作撞得支离破碎。

突然有液体落在自己唇边，他努力聚焦视线，金泰亨的额发垂落下来遮住了眼，他辨不清。

“你哭了？”

这种时候掉眼泪让金泰亨显得更加孩子气，金硕珍难得因为感到对方可爱而露出笑容。

他抬手要去揩金泰亨的眼泪，因为脱力而轻轻颤抖的手刚碰上对方眼睫就被攥住手腕。

金硕珍眯起眼，却见金泰亨眼里并无泪光闪烁，因为一直垂头看着他，就连面颊也不曾留下泪痕，如果不是触上眼睫的指尖还有些许湿润触感，金硕珍几乎怀疑唇边的泪滴是自己恍惚产生的错觉。

而金泰亨仿佛摈弃了听觉，眼里只有金硕珍微皱着眉急促呼吸的模样，他扣住男人腰部的手向上抬起，让对方身体的重心更多地移向自己。

“我不该这样的”喘息声近在耳旁，金泰亨把人楼抱起来纳入怀中，下颚磕在对方肩头，声音低浅好似碎碎念“可我们快要分开了。”

如此痛苦的欢愉。

隔日他们装作无事发生，一切不过是酒精作用掀起的荒唐事罢了。

 

我只能用胶片留住你，把你框在黑白色调的画面里。

金泰亨举起相机，留下金硕珍拖着行李箱背对他刹那的模样。

 

冬日是失恋的季节。

 

“对了泰亨”金硕珍走出几米后回过头，冲他挥了挥手里的手机，屏幕还亮着，金泰亨隐隐看出那是信息发送的界面。

他鬼使神差摁亮自己的手机屏幕，赫然显示有来自对方的信息提醒，点进去，简简单单六个字。

——哥没有女朋友。

“……哥”他颤着声呢喃，几秒后如梦初醒抬起头寻找熟悉的背影“哥！”

金硕珍在前方站定，望着他笑得温柔。

熙熙攘攘的人流间或遮住两人对望的视线，金泰亨深呼吸几下，迈开脚向男人走去。

一步一步、逐渐加快，最后两步几乎是小跑到对方面前。

“珍哥”他顺了两口气“我——”

“泰亨啊”金硕珍截过他的话“要和哥一起去下一站吗？”

“要去的”金泰亨立刻就答应了，随后想起自己今日只是来送行，面露难色“我没带行李……”

“回去拿吧。”

金泰亨疑惑地抬手指了指进站口“但是车——”

“我可没说这车快来了”金硕珍笑着晃了下指间夹的车票“还有3小时才开，顺便给你买了张。”

“……哥好狡猾。”

神色匆忙的旅人在车站进出，行李箱滚轮在地上拖拽擦出的嘈杂声响几乎将金泰亨的小声嘟嚷掩去，金硕珍垂眼看身前低头摩挲相机边缘的男人。

这世上并不存在离开谁就活不下去的情况，谁都能找到下一个，金泰亨能，他也能。

但对于这个弟弟，他到底还是喜爱的。

“没办法，谁让我是哥哥呢。”

 

冬日是恋爱的季节。

 

________________________________________

弟弟的歌太纯了，我不可以昧着良心搞变态玩意


End file.
